A Clever Game of Chess
by chrisfaithalin
Summary: The dark and light side are playing a clever game of chess strategically trying to destroy the others. COMPLETED. Nobody reviewed so I ended it in a hilarious and not a very logical way. you will love it. hehe.
1. Floo powder

Chapter 1- Floo Powder  
  
It was the summer and Harry could not wait for vacation to end. Now you may think that that is strange for a 15 year old boy but if you were in his position you would feel the same way. He was a wizard attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and he was going into his fifth year at Hogwarts. He was very excited to be getting back to school where awaiting him ws his friends, quidditch and magic. He did have something to look foward to before school. His friend, Ron Weasley, was coming to pick him up in a couple of hours, 2 hours to be precise. He was going to stay at Weasley house, the Burrow, for the rest of the summer.  
  
He had to live with his Uncle Vernon, and Aunt Petunia, because the an evil wizard named Lord Voldemort had killed his parents when he was one years old. All he remembers is his mother and fathers last minutes trying to protect him.  
  
At his uncle and aunt's house it was pure misery. He was treated like scum when in fact he was one of the top students in his grade. He had over came many obstacles in the past (including meeting up with the wizard that killed his parents, meeting his godfather who the wizardry world thinks is a dangerous murderer, and escaped Lord Voldemort once again.) and is probably the most recognizable name in his world. His cousin Dudley was another reason why he hated it at his uncle and aunt's house. He was so large that his mother had to make his uniform because his does not carry a large enough uniform size to fit him. He loves to beat up and make fun of Harry for his abnormality, as it is called in the household. The 'M' word is not aloud in the house.  
  
Harry was sitting on his bed just gazing out of his bedroom window. His lightning shaped scar on his forehead was stinging but not too badly, He patted his jet-black hair over his scar and pushed his glasses up over his bright green eyes. He knew why his scar was hurting. Voldemort was still on the loose and there was nithing he could do about it. How Harry had wished he was a normal wizard with normal problems. Or he wished that his mother and father were still alive and that Voldemort had not killed his parents. If that had not happened then Sirius would not be on the run. But, he knew he could not dwell on the impossible.  
  
Then from down below he heard the "BOOM BOOM BOOM" of his Uncle Vernon coming up the stairs. "BOY GET DOWN HERE NOW!" This was how his aunt and uncle usually addressed him but Harry did not really mind. He had gotten used to it by now.  
  
Harry walked gloomily down the stairs thinking of what he did this time. He walked into the living room to find a balding man with his son by him. Both had fiery red hair.  
  
"Hey Ron, what are you doing here?" Harry questioned  
  
"Dad and I thought we would pick you up a couple of hours early, sorry." The red head, freckled face boy apoligized. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah! I'll go and get my trunk. Can you help Ron?"  
  
Both of them went upstairs to get his trunk leaving an interested Mr. Weasley questioning the petrified Dursleys. Dudley was cowering behind Mr. Dursley who was just as piggy and pink faced as his son. Mrs. Dursley, who was the exact opposite of Mr. Dursley, was hiding behind Mr. Dursley. She was tall, gangly and bony so she was not a problem to hide. Mr. Weasly was not noticing this though, he just wanted to find out more about the muggle ( non-magic people) world.  
  
He was just about to ask how to use a television when Harry and Ron reappeared with a large trunk and a birdcage which usually holds his snowy white owl, Hedwig. The trio left by floo powder. As Harry was leaving he could see that the Dursley's were very relieved to see him going, but he before he knew it he was zooming around looking through different families fire places. He was starting to feel queasy when he was jolted to a stop. The sight in front of his was 4 red-haired heads turning towards him with there eyes on him. 


	2. the arrival

Chapter 2- The Arrival  
  
Harry was happy to see the Weasley family. It had been a year since he had seen them but nothing had really changed at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley was finishing preparations for lunch. When Ginny caught sight of him she turned 5 different shades of red in 10 seconds and turned out of the room. The Weasley twins, Fred and George, were discussing something privately in the corner of the living room. Harry stepped out of the fireplace and was soon joined by Ron. Mrs. Weasley wiped her hands on her robe front and came over to greet Harry.  
  
"Hello dear. Sorry about coming earlier but Ron and Mr. Weasley insisted on comeing early. Hope it was not too inconvenient."  
  
"Oh no, not at all" Harry exclaimed earnestly.  
  
Ron butted in and said "Mom we are going to take his stuff up to my room. Come on Harry."  
  
"OK, but lunch will be done soon." The plump woman called after them.  
  
After climbing many stairs and being told off by Percy for being too loud the two of them reached Ron's room that was decorated in orange for his favorite quidditch team the Chudly Cannons.  
  
"Hey, thanks for picking me up early. I do not know if I could have stood another hour with them," Harry told Ron.  
  
"No problem. So how have you been doing" Ron asked.  
  
"OK, I guess but I am worried about Sirius. I have not heard from him since the end of the school year. I sent a letter to Sirius a couple of weeks ago but I have not gotten a reply yet. I asked thim what Dumbledore wanted Snape to do. Remember Dumbledore said "You know what you have to do'.  
  
"Well, Hermione might have some ideas. We are going to meet her tomorrow in Diagon alley and she is going to stay with us for the rest of summer."  
  
Harry thought about Hermione and his stomach did a little flip-flop. Over the last year some feelings for Hermione. It started at the Yule Ball when it hit him how much he hated Victor Krum for going with Hermione to the dance. It did not help at all that she had kissed him on the cheek at the end of last year, but that was a friendly gesture and nothing more and he could not afford to get his hopes up.  
  
"Hello?? Earth to Harry. Were you listening to anything I was saying.?" Ron asked.  
  
"ummm. no. My mind was wondering to where Sirius."  
  
Ron looked at Harry skeptically but just shrugged." Well you will not believe this. Fudge was thrown out of the Ministry of Magic. When word got out that you-know-who was back again and they saw that Fudge was not doing anything about it they threw him out of office." Ron told Harry.  
  
"No way! Who is the minister now?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"This nobody, Fred Maffit. He just came out of no where . He has been doing a really good job though. He has been following Dumbledore's advice on kicking out the dementors and making peace with the giants..."  
  
"Ron, Ginny, harry lunch is ready." Mrs. Weasley call out from downstairs.  
  
Ron and Harry headed downstairs and sat down at the overly crowded table. She put 2 sandwiches on each plate and put the rest in the middle of the table and walked off. Ginny ate quietly trying to look normal while Fred and George whispered their plans for their joke shop to Harry. Harry felt at home here and could not wait tell tomorrow when Hermione would be joining them. 


	3. the article

Chapter 3- The Article.  
  
Early the next day they were awoken by Mrs. Weasley telling them to wake up. She told them that they should start early so they will have plenty of time in Diagon Alley. Ron and Harry woke up with some complaint. They came downstairs after they had dressed for the day. Once downstairs they were welcomed to the smell of sizzling bacon and frying eggs. Mr. Weasley was reading the Daily Prophet while Mrs Weasley was dishing them at the table when Fred and George came in. They looked quite grouchy, and did not want to be disturbed. Ginny walked in looking very similar to Fred and George. Harry glanced at the cover of the Daily Prophet Mr. Weasley was reading and an article caught his eye. The article was about the new Minister of Magic.  
  
Fred Maffit Does It Again   
Fred Maffit, new Minister of Magic, has done it agin. He has decided to raise the amount of people searching for Sirius Black. He said "We do not want You-Know-Who's biggest supporter back with him" he told Daily Prophet. Many people agree with him thinking that if You-Know-Who has Black with him then he will be harder to stop. He also said that they want to catch Black alive because he may be usefull in finding you-know-who. If anybody has ANY information on the location of Sirius Black contact the ministry right away.  
  
Harry did not know what to think. Surely Sirius will be smart enough to keep moving and not to settle in one location. Lets just hope. He thought. If only they caught Peter Pettigrew they would know that Sirius is innocent. He tried to push it out of his head.  
  
Before Harry knew it he was in the fire place again, this time headed for Diagon Alley. The party was supposed to meet Hermione at Gringotts at 10:00. They had 5 minutes to get there so they hurried.  
  
"Harry, Ron!" Shouted a tall brown haired girl.  
  
'She looks more beautiful than last year, if that is even possible. Although she doesn't look any different same beautifully bushy hair and her body really hasn't filled out but I guess that just means my oppinion has changed' Harry thought. She came over and gave each of them a hug. Harry savored that few seconds of physical contact with her.  
  
"Guess what Hermione? Fudge was kicked out of the ministry." Ron told Hermione.  
  
"Oh, I knew that Ron. Rememeber I have a Daily Prophet subscription. By the way I saw the article in todays newspaper. Harry, Have you heard from Sirius?" Hermione questioned  
  
' That is just like her so caring. Oh she is so pretty if only she thought of me that way but I am just a tall gangly teenager with messy black hair ugly green eyes. Oh shoot am I staring. "ummm. no I havent. Oh there is Flourishes and Blotts. Should we go get our books?" Harry said trying to change the subject which Hermione must of noticed and did not badger him any more about it.  
  
Little did Harry know that Hermione was having similar thoughts about Harry. 'wow.He grew over the summer. He is so tall and handsome. Gosh thats a cliche. But he is and those emerald green eyes. How can anybody not like him.  
  
They bought there school supplies and Mrs. Weasley told them, "You can go looking around for awhile. Lets meet back here at 1:00 and we can get some lunch together."  
  
So, Harry, Hermione, and Ron went off looking around. All three of them were enjoying themselves and the article was put out of his mind although he could not get rid of his thoughts of Hermione. When they passed by the Quality Quidditch shop Harry just stood in awe of the new broom in the window. It was called the Lightyear 1000 and had a description below it.  
  
The lightyear 1000 is a brand new model that leaves all brooms behind. It out ranks the firebolt with speed, agility, and looks. It can go over half as fast as the firebolt and 2 times as fast as a Nimbus 2001. It is easy to control and with a sleek mahogany handle. Dont delay buy one now.  
  
Harry could not move his eyes from the beautiful brom in front of him. He knew it must be expensive and he liked the brrom his Godfather had given him, but this broom was faster. Harry could not imagine it.  
  
Hermione must have been listening to his thoughts because she told him, "Harry, you have a perfectly good broom and this broom probably costs a lot. You do not want to spend all your money. That will have to last you until you get out of school. "  
  
"Come off it Hermione. Harry isn't stupid." Ron shot back.  
  
Harry knew Hermione was right but did not admit it. A while later they were heading back with there purchases. Harry, with a book called Outragous Quidditch, a book about famous quidditch plays and interesting facts. Ron had bought a Chudley Cannons figurine. Hermione had purchases a book about the best wizards of all times.  
  
The threesome met up with the rest of the group and had lunch. They wondered around together and then decided to go ahead and head back. Soon they were leaving by floo powder but his time with Hermione.  
  
When Harry went to bed that night he thought about the day. He then remembered the article. Harry wondered where Sirius was and how he was doing. Soon he fell asleep. 


	4. Padfoot writes again

Chapter 4 - Padfoot writes again  
  
"He's innocent, he's innocent. Sirius don't go away. Come back, come back."  
  
"Harry, Harry wake up!" Ron yelled while shaking Harry awake.  
  
"What, what, where is Sirius, where are the dementors?" Harry yelled. He noticed he was covered in sweat.  
  
"Harry what are you talking about? Sirius is not here. Were you having a dream about Sirius being taken away?" Ron questioned.  
  
Harry nodded. "It had been so real. Everybody was watching and laughing when the dementors took Sirius and gave him the dementors kiss."  
  
Ron who had been silent finally spoke. "Remember what I said. The dementors were kicked out. Dont' t worry about it."  
  
"I know but if it is regular wizard looking for him then all they would have to say is Avado Kidavra and there goes my only family. Who cares if The minister of magic said that they wanted him alive. That is not going to stop some witch or wizard from killing him. You have no idea how it feels to have no parents. Sirius is the closest thing I've go. So do not tell me to calm down," Harry exclaimed.  
  
They did not here the door open and Hermione who had been standing in the door way listening to the whole conversation finally spoke up. "Harry, we know we do not know how if feels to not have parents but both Ron and I care about you a lot and you are part of our family"  
  
'There goes Hermione again. She always knows how to make somebody feel better.' Harry went over and hugged Hermione. "Thank you. You always know how to make anybody feel better." He pulled away and leaned foward and kissed her on the cheek. Harry noticed her blush a little bit. They were interupted by a TAP TAP TAP on the window. He turned to see Hedwig at the window. "It's Hedwig. She probably has a response from Sirius." Harry nearly yelled. He scrambled to the window to let his snowy white owl in. He grabbed the letter and nearly tore it out excitement. When Harry opened the letter he saw the untidy scrawl of his Godfather Sirius Black, What he saw was...  
  
Dear Harry, How are you doing? I read the article in this mornings newspaper today. I bet you are worried since I have not written to you. I have been on the move and it took Hedwig a while to find me. I have settled down somewhere but I will not give you the location. I have rounded up the people Dumbledore had asked, but there is nothing else I can really do but to lay low for a while. I do not know what Dumbledore was talking to Severous about but I do not want you to go snooping around trying to find out. I want you to lay low. Be careful and remember don't go poking around in things that are not your buisiness. Hope all is well and say hello to Ron and Hermione for me.  
  
For now, Sirus  
  
  
  
Harry felt much more relieved now that he knew that Sirius was safe. Before they could talk about the letter Mrs. Weasley called everybody down for breakfast. The threesome trudged downstairs and joined the rest of the family. Percy joined them for the first time since Harry had arrived.   
  
  
***************a/n....if you are wondering I have not really changed the descriptions of the characters. Unlike the other stories I do not believe that appearences change in a couple of weeks. Also I think people should fall in love with somebody not because of their appearences but because of their personality. (if that only happened) They shouldnt realize their love for eachother because suddenly Hermione has sleek hair and has filled out....Harry has broad shoulders and has become muscular, and Ron's hair is no longer red and he has become muscular as well. Those stories bother me. I just wanted to get that out their....btw...r/r please ******************* 


	5. Riding the Hogwarts Express

Chapter 5-Riding the Hogwarts Express  
  
To Harry the summer went by too fast. Before he knew it he and Hermione were leaning on the wall that would lead them to platform 9 and 3/4. Once through there eyes fell upon the train that would take them back to school, The Hogwarts express.  
  
Harry and Hermione joined the rest of the family and started heading towards the end of the train looking for an empty compartment. They finally found one and the three of them dropped off their trunks and headed back towards the platform to say good-bye to Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Thank you for letting me come over for the summer Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione.  
  
"Yes, thank you" piped in Harry.  
  
"Oh, it was no trouble at all. You two are more than welcome to visit again this summer." Mrs Weasley told them.  
  
"Well we better go, the train is about to leave Mum. Bye"  
  
They clammered aboard and entered their compartment. All three of them leaned to the window to wave good-bye to Mrs. Weasley. Once the train turned and started to pick up speed Harry and Ron decided to play a game of chess. While playing Ron paused to think of his options. Harry knew this could take five to ten minutes. Harry looked over at the window and stared at their reflection. They were all growing up. He could hardly recognize them in a way since they were all considerably taller and looked more mature since their first year but we still have our same trademark traits. 'Red hair and freckles for Ron. Black unruly hair for me although I dont look so sickly thin. Hermione still has her bushy hair and brown eyes. How come I never noticed how pretty she is'   
  
As if she sensed somebodys stare Hermione looked at the window and caught Harry's gaze in the reflection. She stared into his large emerald green eyes and she got lost in them. 'How handsome and grown up he is. He had matured so much over the years.'  
  
They both just stared into eachothers eyes, both smiling, loving every minute of it. They were jolted back to reality when Ron exclaimed "aha, check"  
  
Harry steered his gaze back to the game and soon lost to Ron. After such a hard game they were quite hungry, so when the food trolly made its rounds they all ordered a lot of junk food.  
  
While eating they were they started to talk about whatever came into their mind.  
  
"So, who do you think we will have as our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Ron asked the others.  
  
"I don't know if there is anybody left who would want the job," Hermione pointed out.  
  
"Maybe Snape will finally get his wish and he will be the Defense teacher. Maybe we will get a cool new Potions teacher that will favor Gryfiindor and he will tell off Malfoy," Harry pondered out loud.  
  
"That would be cool," Ron agreed.  
  
"Not that I don't like the idea but I doubt it will happen," Hermione told them.  
  
"I bet you are right Hermione," Harry agreed. 'She is always right. Sigh.'  
  
Soon they gave up on the subject and talked about other things. Neville came in and asked if they had seen his toad but they hadn't so he soon moved on to another compartment.Malfoy entered the compartment, being bored and decided to come make fun of Harry and his little friends. He was soon told off though and left having obtained his dose of amusement for the day.  
  
A little while later the train started to slow down. Not knowing they would be arriving so soon they hurriedly changed into their robes and got ready to load off of the train. When they stepped off the platform they were greeted by the chilly wind blowing with a lot of power. They heard over the wind Hagrid calling all of the first years over to him to make the traditional boat ride over the lake. The trio hurried over to a carriage so they could be on their way to the warm castle. Neville joined them in the carriage and they were off.  
  
When they arrived the group rushed into the hall to take a seat like most students. They wanted to get a way from the cold wind and they wanted to see who the new teacher was.  
  
******so that is the fifth chapter. I hope you like it so far. Please review because I want to know if it is a good so far or not. I do have a lot of ideas that will start to come in to play soon. Most of what has happened is just the intro. I should be start getting into the story more soon. This story will grow quite large so do not be thinking it is short. This is just the beginning. Please review!!!!!!.********** 


	6. Start of the term Feast

Chapter 6---Start of the Term Feast  
  
What the students saw when they turned to look at the staff table were as follows. Proffessor Mcgonagall was talking to Proffessor Dumbledore, who was nodding politely to whatever she was talking about. Mcgonagall was looking like she always did, her hair in a tight bun and she had her stern look on. Of course she had on her trademark square glasses on.  
  
Next was grasy, black-haired Snape who was just staring out at the crowd of students walking in. He seemed to be glaring at each and every one putting all of his hate into his efforts of scaring everybody. He didn't really scare many people just annoy people.  
  
Besides Snape was hhort Flitwick alongside the Herbology teacher Proffessor sprout.  
  
The teacher that interested Harry most was the proffessor with brown sleak hair, pulled back with what looked like a lot of gel. His black hollow eyes glared at each table. His eyes stopped at Harry and gave him a searching stare, as if sizing him up, then he moved on. From what Harry could tell he thought that Snape and this new teacher would like eachother.  
  
Harry's gaze moved towards the ceiling bewitched to look like the sky outside. Many large menacing clouds were swirling around from the extreme wind. It looked like it would be a rather stormy night.  
  
His attention came to the oak doors where the first years would be filing in for the sorting ceremony any second.  
  
Through the doors came Proffessor Mcgonagall, who Harry didn't notice leave the staff table, came in leading the petrified first years to the front of the hall where they would stand in front of the whole school to be sorted. Mcgonagall then took a very worn and dusty had and set it on a stoon in front of the first years. Most of the first years were looking at the hat curiously when a mouth appeared and the hat started singing  
  
I am the sorting hat  
  
patched frayed and tall  
  
I of course am not black and sleek  
  
but i out do them all  
  
I will tell you where you belong  
  
in one of the houses of four  
  
where you will find your true friends  
  
and much much more  
  
dont try to hide anything  
  
for i can see it all  
  
no matter what it may be  
  
either big or small  
  
you may belong to the house in which  
  
the brave hearted and daring dwell  
  
bold and gallant gryffindor  
  
would do you very well  
  
of course there is always raveclaw  
  
ther learners you will find  
  
they are witful and wise, oh yes they are  
  
always with their great ol' minds  
  
last but not least slytherin  
  
who are most ambitious of our kind  
  
they do whatever to get what they want,  
  
even if it be hard to find  
  
so, dont be scared  
  
now try me on, it'll be fun  
  
for I am the sorting hat  
  
and you will never find another one  
  
After the sorting hat finished it's song the whole school cheered except for the frightened first years who had no idea what just happened. Then Mcgonagall unrolled a long piece of parchment and half yelled, "When I call your name please step up and put on the hat. When it has called out your house then you may go and sit at that house table. Astil, Peter."  
  
A short, trembling boy walked up and put on the hat. No sooner had his face disappeared under the hat than a loud "HUFFLEPUFF" came out of the hat. An uproar came from the Hufflepuff table.  
  
"Baily, Laura!"  
  
A smug looking black haired girl came up. This girl tooked a little while longer for the hat to decide which house she would best be suited in but in the end came the yell announcing she would be in "SLYTHERIN". Again came another uproar of noise and she went and sat down at the Slytherin table next to the Bloody Baron, the Slytherin house ghost.  
  
The sorting ceremony went on like this with Harold Finwich becoming the first Raveclaw while Abigail Estritna becoming the first Gryffindor. The whole school was relieved when the final student went up there to be sorted. Gina Zavis became the final Ravenclaw.  
  
After Mcgonagall rolled up the parchment then took the stool and sorting hat out lof sight. Proffessor Dumbledore then stood up and introduced the new teacher. "I would like to present to you our new defense against dark arts teacher Proffessor Risp." Dumbledore told all the students while pointing to the teacher Harry had saw earlier. "Well then, if you will." He finished and all the dishes and bowls were full of food.  
  
Hermione, Harry, and Ron all helped themselves to everything, the food earlier seemed like ages ago, and they started eating. Harry's mind started to wonder off and didn't notice that Ron and Hermione were having an argument about who would make a good keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. His mind wondered to where Sirius was and if he would be able to see him anytime soon. He really hoped so. Then he started to think about quidditch along with Hermione and Ron. He really wanted to win the quidditch cup this year. They had a really good chance. Their coach this year was Katie Bell. But, his mind came back to the great hall where the desserts had just appeared. Harry started joining in on Ron and Hermione's conversation.  
  
Finally the desserts disappeared leaving the dishes empty. Dumbledore then stood up and made his beginning of the year announcements. "Now, a few announcements before you are off to bed. Of course the forbidden forest is off limits. Also, Quidditch tryouts will start in the second week of the term. If you are interested please contact Madam Hooch. Now off to bed."  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron made there way up to the portrait of the fat lady, which was the door way to the Gryffindor common room. For right now the password was mumbo jumbo. They said the password to the fat lady and she swung open revealing a passage way to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Harry and Ron said their goodnightsto Hermione and made there way up to the boys dormitory where there were five, four post beds. At the foot of these beds were their trunks that had already been brought up from the train.  
  
Harry layed down and thought about how he was finally home again. He soon fell asleep and for the first time in ages he had a dreamless, peaceful night sleep. 


	7. classes begin

Chapter 7---Classes Begin  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron were seated towards the end of the Gryffindor table, eating breakfast, while waiting for their class schedules for this year. When Harry received his he looked over it to see that all his classes were the same. Today they had Transfiguation, DADA, and then potions. In Harry's mind this looked like it would not be a good day.  
  
Reluctantly the three of them headed up to the their dormitories to retrieve their bags and then head towards classes. They hurried to make sure they were not late. When they walked into the class Mcgonagall was sitting behind her desk almost expecting to catch somebody walk in late. When class started and everybody was accounted for she stood up and started her beginning of the year speech.  
  
"This year you will be learning how to transfigure different and more complex objects. You all need to concentrate and what you are going to do because if you are not paying attention you will be in danger. This year we will start to transfigure live animals into other live animals which can be quite difficult. Just to warm up we will start small by transfiguring a mouse into a rat." She went through many instructions before turning the class lose to try it on their own.  
  
They broke up into their groups and started working with the mouse. Like Mcgonagall had said it was extremelly difficult. Even Hermione was finding this challenging. She would not admit it of course but Harry could tell by her facial expressions that she was thinking really hard and trying to concentrate. Once Harry tried he actually was able to make it change shapes although it still had some of the same features as a mouse it did have features like a rat too. Mcgonagall saw this and was quite amazed that Hermione did not get it first although she was not surprised that it was Potter who had beat her. She awarded Gryffindor 10 points.  
  
Harry had to hold in his laughter because the look on Hemiones face was so comical. He could tell she was angry, frustrated, and stumped. Of course Ron is not as good as Harry in keeping in laughter. He just had to laugh. It was so humorous that Hermione was not the first person to get something right.  
  
Hermione shot Ron a 'don't even go there look' and went back to practicing. Why was she so angry. 'Harry had earned us points and its not like I have to be good at everything. But, transfiguration is my best subject. Oh come on. It was one time and you don't want to be a sore loser. Wait, I did not know there was winners and losers. Am I loser?' Her thoughts were not on what she was doing and she was so frustrated that she was waving her wand all over the place and smacked Harry in the face with it. "Oh, I am sorry Harry I did not mean to do that I was not paying attention," she started ranting.  
  
Harry grabbed her hand to settle her down and they both paused for the briefest second. They both had the same thoughts going through their head. 'He is holding my hand.' 'I am holding her hand'. Harry did not let go as to keep her calm. "You need to calm down Herm." \Ron, not noticing them holding hands, decided to say, "Yeah right Hermione, you did that on purpose to get Harry back."  
  
Hermione pulled her hand away and they both felt a loss of the contact. Hermione folded her arms over her chest and glared at Ron. " I did no such thing. I really was not paying attention."  
  
"yeah right. Whatever you say Herm." Ron told her, unconvinced.  
  
Hermione was about to spew out some sort of rude comment but Harry got between them. Harry put his hand on Ron's shoulder and his other hand on Hermione's arm. He felt Hermione shiver under his touch. Hmmmm. Well. "Both of you stop fighting over such a stupid thing. It's not like the wand hurt or anything. Mcgonnagal was right..not paying attention in class can be dangerous."  
  
They laughed and went back to work. By the end of class both and Harry and Hermione could turn the mouse into the rat and Ron could change the mouse's fur color. They walked off to lunch before heading to DADA which none of them were looking forward to.  
  
They hurried of to DADA. They did not know how strict this teacher was but to make sure they were not late the trio hurried. It seemed that all of the Gryffindors had the same idea because they arrived a few minutes early and so did the rest of Gryffindor students. Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat towards the back of the room hoping not to get to much attention. None of them liked the looks of this new teacher.  
  
Professor Risp walked into the classroom seconds before the class started and jumped right into the lesson. "I don't care what your other teachers taught you, and I don't care how they taught you. All of you will be expected to know everything from your past books. This class will be full of book work many hands on practices. If you can't keep up, tough. Work harder. Now first I will have you take this quiz to see what most of you know and then we will get started on the lessons." He started to pass out the quizzes as everybody just stared at him in shock.  
  
By the time most of the people were done with the quiz, class was almost over. Professor Risp picked up the quizzes and started to go through it. "You guys will need to work more productively on tests because on a real test I may not be so lenient on the time I give you to finish it. Tsk tsk. Most of you don't know your defense charms half as well as you should know them. I would study those if I were you and know them well enough to use them in a real situation. Well, since you guys took away the time I was going to use on the lesson plan you will have to learn what I was going to teach you on your own. I want you to read chapter one about creatures of the dark. I want an essay describing each creature mentioned and write their strengths weaknesses and how to fight them. It will be due in class when we next meet."  
  
With that class was dismissed and they all got out of the class as fast as they could. "That essay will probably take me hours to write. Do you know how many creatures are mentioned in the first chapter? Probably over 20!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"I know. I thought Snape was bad. I'll tell you potions sounds fun after that class." Harry joined in on the complaining.  
  
"Oh guys come on. He is a good teacher. We probably learn a lot in that class," Hermione objected.  
  
Harry and Ron could not believe what she said. Well, actually they could believe it but it still was surprising. "At what cost will we learn all that stuff. We can forget about sleep and more than likely we will all die from exhaustion." Ron countered as they took their seat in potions.  
  
Hermione was cut off short as Snape walked in and started class. Harry and Ron thought potions was not that bad and they thought they would never complain about potions again after being in Risps class. Potions went by rather quickly for the first time. 


	8. The first attack.

Chapter 8----the first attack  
  
The Hogwarts students were finally getting used to school again and were starting to get into the groove of things. Most of them thought this year may actually be normal but those people spoke too soon. As long as Harry was at that school things would never be normal.  
  
It was towards the end of September when the notice went up that the first Hogsmeade trip would be on the last saturday of September. With that and Quidditch season starting soon the whole school was a buzz with excitement.  
  
Before any of them knew it was the night before the Hogsmeade trip and Harry, Hermione, and Ron were in the common room at their usual table just working on their homework. All of them seemed pretty comfortable except for Ron who kept fidgeting.  
  
Finally Harry had enough and had to ask Ron, "What is wrong? Why are you all fidgety."  
  
Ron blushed slightly and knew he would have to tell them now and so he just dove in, slightly embarrassed."Well, as you know tomorrow is the Hogsmeade trip," he paused and continued when he saw Harry and Hermione nodding. "Well, I won't be hanging out with you two...ummm....I was going to hang out with Lavender. She kind of asked me out so I thought I would spend tomorrow with her." Ron relaxed, relieved that he had gotten that out in the open.  
  
Hermione just giggled and looked down at her book. Harry looked at Ron and laughed, "you thought Hermione and I would have a problem with that. Well we don't. Its not like we need you to hang out. I mean it is better hanging out with you but you can do whatever you want."  
  
"Are you sure you don't mind?" Ron questioned wanting to make sure his friends were not mad.  
  
"We are sure" Hermione assured and started laughing again so she turned her focus back to the book she had been reading. They all enjoyed the evening and looked foward to the next day.  
  
When Harry woke up that morning he looked at the clock and saw that it was 10 a.m. 'I better get downstairs. I don't want to miss Ron going off with Lavender.' So he had gotten dressed rather quickly and rushed down to the common room and found just a whole bunch of first and second years. He guessed they were in the great hall and decided to go their to look for them.  
  
When he arrived he only found Hermione towards the end of the table. He sat down across from her and greeted her.  
  
"It's about time you woke up. I was about to leave to Hogsmeade without you." Hermione grinned  
  
"What about Ron and Lavender?"  
  
"You missed them. It was so funny. Ron was blushing so much that his hair and his face looked exactly like the same shade of red." Hermione laughed at the memory of what happened.  
  
"Dang I missed it. Well if you have been waiting so long to go then why aren't we going now. Come on." He asked and put out his hand to help her up and then he hooked his arm with hers and they set off towards Hogsmeade.  
  
They were having the time of their life. They had gone through all the shops and even went and bought a butterbeer to warm them because after all it was september and quite chilly. The two of them headed off towards the end of town and just started chatting about nothing in particular for they both were noticing that they were alone and they were starting to become self-conciense.  
  
They got to the edge of the village and they both just leaned on a fence and talked some more. Harrry finally got up the nerve to move closer to Hermione. So they leaned over the fence arms touching and talked.  
  
"So, What is the Great Hermione Granger doing after school," Harry asked curiosly.  
  
"Shouldn't it be the Great Harry Potter. But any ways I don't know. I liked the idea of becoming an auror (i dont know how it is spelled) But I dont really know. What about you?"  
  
" I was thinking the same thing. An auror does sound like a good thing to do with my life but I don't know. I am just worried that I won't become what everybody expects me to be. That I won't fulfill their expectations." Harry told her, telling her something he never told anybody.  
  
"Come on Harry, don't worry about their expectations. You got to fill your own expectations. I know it sounds cheesy but its true." She said reasurringly and placed her hand on his just left it their enjoying the contact.  
  
When Harry felt her hand on his he immediatly relaxed and he turned to look in his eyes, 'I could get lost in her eyes. They are so pretty' and his body just reacted without thinking by moving closer to her. His free hand stroked her cheek and he moved his lips down onto hers. The kiss lasted the briefest second but it sent shockwaves through Harry's body. He leaned back a few inches and when he saw her smile he could not help but to grin.  
  
Hermione was just standing there in the cold sticky mud unaware of her surroundings, staring into his beautiful emerald eyes. Out of no where though, she heard a distince whisper of a spell although she could not see anybody or determine the direction. She looked back at Harry and all of a sudden she saw his eyes roll to the back of his head and he collapsed, while starting to shake. He looked like he was dieing to Hermione and she did not know what to do but scream. 


	9. who and what?

Chapter 9----Who? and What?  
  
Harry woke up very confused. He didn't know where he was and he wanted to open his eyes and move but for some reason he couldn't. Harry laid there mentally ordering his body to move but it didnt seem to work. 'Maybe I should start small' he thought. Well, he started with his eyes. He put in all his strength to open his eyes. Finally, after much effort he was able to do this.  
  
He looked at the scene in front of him.For one he was in the infirmory and he saw Hermione sitting by him with her head supported by her hand and silent tears going down his eyes. Ron was sitting on the other side of the bed staring into space looking concerned. After a couple of minutes Ron came back to reality and he saw that Harry was awake.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey, Harry is awake." Ron yelled. Hermione looked up and wiped the tears off her face and a smile crept on her face.  
  
Madame Pomfrey came bustling in and examined Harry once over. "Well, can you here me Harry? If you can blink your eyes once." She continued after she saw Harry blink. "Well, you are paralyzed and slowly one by one you will obtain control over a part of your body. You will be here for a little while. I will let your friends explain what happened because I should go inform Proffesor Dumbledore that you are awake. He has been quite worried about you." With that she ran out of the room and walked to the Headmasters office.  
  
Harry focused his attention back to his two friends sitting there and looked back and forth between the two of them waiting for an explanation as to why he is paralyzed.  
  
Ron was the first one to speak. "Well, I think Hermione should tell you what happened because she was the one that was actually with you and she would explain it much better than I could." Harry focused his eyes on Hermione.  
  
"Well, since the spell that was put on you has an ever so small memory charm on it so you probably can not remember at all what happened. You and I were in the outskirts of hogsmeade leaning on a fence and we were ki... I mean talking, yeah talking." When she said that a blush crept on her face. Then it came to Harry that he had kissed Hermione and she smiled. That was why she was blushing. Ron didn't seem to notice. Since he had already heard the story he was thinking about Lavendar. After recovering herself Hermoione continued. "Well, out of nowhere I heard somebody whisper a spell. I couldn't determine where it came from but the next thing I know you were on the ground shaking. The rest is a blur. Dumbledore came and got you and brought you back to the school."  
  
Harry thought about this and slowly he started to remember the whole thing. He looked back at Hermione as if asking if she knew who had done it.  
  
Hermione must of caught on to what Harry was thinking "We don't know who had done it. The spell is not harmful so whoever had done it must have been trying to scare you not harm you."  
  
None of them noticed Dumbledore silently standing in the door way. He took this as his cue to make his presense noticed. "My thoughts exactly Ms. Granger. Although I have no idea who it was. I also don't know if he was just targeting a Hogwarts student or if he had Mr. Potter in mind. I believe it is most likely the second one. Ahh. I am glad to see that you are up Mr. Potter. You had me quite worried but like always you pull through quite nicely."  
  
Finally Ron came out of his day dream and turned to Dumbledore "So, why would somebody just try to scare him? What if its a warning to something worse to happen?" Ron went on and on with 'what if' questions.  
  
"Mr. Weasly please calm down. We have no way of knowing so we must live our lifes like we normally do for the time being until we find out more. Now Hermione and Ron I think that Harry needs some rest so you to can do nothing for him right now so please will you two go up to your dormitory and rest for awhile. I promise you that Harry will still be here when you get back so it would be in your best interest to rest."  
  
Ron and Hermione reluctantly went up to their dormitories to take a nap but it didnt stop them from coming back in a few hours. As soon as they left Harry drifted off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
(A/N....Well here is the next chapter and the next one is almost done. Please oh please review and if you want give me ideas to what to do with the story...go ahead. Sorry about grammar. I am pretty good at english but it is summer and if I am just typing a story I seem to not worry about my work as much as the story so sorry about it. Well once again R/R please and I will write faster. Thanks.) 


	10. clearing things up

Ch-10 clearing things up  
  
The second time Harry woke up he felt incredibly better although he did still have a dull headache that felt like it would never go away. He opened his eyes and Hermione sitting by him reading a book. 'That is just like Hermione. She is always reading a book. She looks so pretty sitting their concentrating so hard on the book.' Harry smiled. 'Wait, I smiled, does that mean I can move my mouth?' He sat there moving his mouth in all sorts of shapes testing it. Hermione seemed not to notice. Harry wondered if moving his mouth means he could talk so he decided to try it out.  
  
"Hey, Hermione," Harry spoke casually.  
  
Hermione jumped at the sudden break in silece. "Don't do that again you scared me half to death," she tried to say sternly but she could not keep the smile from her face since he spoke.  
  
Harry just laughed.  
  
"So, ummmm" Hermione sat there uncomfortably stuttering for she finally realized that she and Harry were alone. They had been alone before now but things have changed since they had kissed. And sitting there with a sleeping guy is not weird but sitting there with a not so sleeping guy who kissed her is a little bit weird.  
  
"Why don't you just say what you want to say Hermione because something is on your mind." Harry insisted.  
  
"Well, ummm...that kiss...."Hermione blushed at the thought but she couldn't stop the grin that was spreading over her face. "Well, what did you think?"  
  
Harry did not know what to say. He was really happy that Hermione had a smile on her face. He had been a little bit worried that the kiss had been a mistake or it would ruin there friendship. "Well, I thought it was a good kiss and I was hoping that their would be more to come. I really like you Hermione."  
  
Hermione let out a sigh of relief and looked into Harry's eyes and she thought she could lost in them. She was going to wait for him to kiss her but then Hermione remembered he could not move so she would have to take the initiative. She leaned foward. Their lips touched. It felt so right like that was the of meaning of their life was for them to be together.  
  
All Harry could think while he was kissing Hermione was how he really wanted to envelope her in his arms. He focused so hard on that that thought. After much effort he could move his arms and he pulled her on top of him. One of his arms stroked her hair while his other hand was around her waist. Her hands were both running through Harry's dark hair making it messier than it already had been.  
  
God knows how long they stayed like this but finally Ron came in to check in on Harry and Hermione. He let out a snort of laughter at the amusing sight of Hermione on top of Harry in a hospital bed. Rons laughter scared Hermione and she rolled off Harry and fell on the floor. That just made Ron laugh even harder. He was clutching his sides as tears were going down his face from laughter.  
  
"I....*gasp* expected....so....much more....from you two.....what....would mcgonnagal.....say if .....she saw this......i am so disappointed......in you.....two." Before Harry and Hermione could get a word in he turned around and started walking down the corridor laughing.   
  
Harry and Hermione turned to eachother, laughed, and continued where they left off before they were so rudely interupted. 


	11. just some more junk

Harry woke up the next day feeling really rested and finding that he had full movement of his body. After he told Madame Pomfrey and she told him he would have to stay the rest of the day to make sure that everything was okay Harry let out a sigh of relief. He looked over at the bed side table and saw all of his books with a note on top.  
  
Harry,  
  
I went ahead and talked to all of your teachers for today's work so that way you wouldn't be behind. Most of the work does not look too hard so you should be able to do it without my help. (Hopefully). Hope you are feeling better now.  
  
Lots of love,  
  
Hermione.  
  
Ironically, that note pushed any thoughts of homework out of his mind. 'Lots of Love' Harry thought 'Does that mean she loves me? Or is that a friendly type thing? She hasn't said that before we kissed so maybe she does love me. I hope she does because if she didn't it would make me look like a complete idiot since I love her. Is that a little too soon though for people to love eachother. I didn't know you could fall in love that fast. Look though, I did.' Harry's thoughts kept swimming for a while but then he forced the thoughts out of his head because he knew he had to be getting started on his homework. He really did not want to be behind plus he wanted to leave tonight open to talk to Hermione and Ron about what happened.   
  
So for a couple of hours Harry worked hard on his homework to get it done in time for lunch so he could visit with his friends. Sure enough, just as he was finishing up his last sentence on his essay Hermione and Ron walked in to visit.  
  
"Hi Harry," Hermione greeted.  
  
"Yeah, hi Harry. I hope you do not mind that I came. I mean I know you probably would like some alone time with your girlfriend" Ron made special emphasis on the girlfriend "but somebody has to chaperone you two and I feel like I am the only responsible one here."  
  
Harry snorted with laughter while Hermione blushed a deep red. After feeling embarrassed Hermione got angry at Ron and told him rather sternly, "That is Harry and my business and if you continue to feel the need to poke your nose into matters that are not of your own then I may stop helping you with your homework and I will nag you more and more about getting it done. Got that?"  
  
Ron dared not say another comment for fear of making her even matter and the thought of not having her to help with his homework. The thought was unimaginable and he shivered at the thought. He let out a meek "ok"  
  
At the sound of Hermione's tone and Ron's shock made Harry laugh even more. That did not seem to make Ron feel any better and at the glare Ron gave him, Harry thought it would be for the best if he shut his mouth.  
Hermione came over and gave Harry a peck on the cheek and gave Ron a look that could only be translated by 'try me. Say something'. Ron got the message and kept his mouth closed although he had so many comments to say. They were all buzzing through his head at a very fast speed.   
  
Harry feeling the tension decided to avert their attention to something else. "So, how were your classes today?"  
  
"Nothing special" Ron stated simply.  
  
"Nothing special? Well for one Harry you missed learning a new charm today which I will teach you later and in History of Magic we learned all about the giant movement. It was so fascinating." Hermione spoke quite enthusiastically.   
  
Behind her Ron yawned quite noisily, not on purpose, but because he had already went to all his classes. He did not see the need to relive the the day. It was boring enough as it is but have Hermione explain it like it was the quidditch finals or something...unbearable.   
  
Hermione was about to hit him when Ron dodged out of the room and told them "look I got to go. I bet you guys want some time alone and I really have some stuff to do. Glad to see you are better Harry. Talk to you later tonight."  
  
Right before he left though Harry got one comment in. "So, I see snogging with Lavender is more important than your friends."  
  
Hermione did not really care though and went over to Harry and started a long snogging session that would last a while until Madame Pomfrey would walk in, screech in shock and shoo Hermione out saying that Harry needed to rest more if he was to be let out tonight.   
  
A/N *Sorry about earlier chapters. I type pretty fast but I make so many mistakes. I proofread and catch a lot of them but somehow a lot of them slip past me. So sorry about that. I will try to be better at that now that we have a better computer which means a better word processor. Please Review more because I am not going to continue the story much longer if I don't get some more reviews. Give me ideas too. I love ideas for my story. Please oh Please review. Thanks for those who are reading and reviewing and your patience. I appreciate it so much. Thanks once again.  
  
Chrisfaithalin 


	12. plans

Chapter 12--PLANS  
  
****Somewhere in Europe******  
  
"WORMTAIL" yelled a voice that would make anybody cringe, and it did.  
  
"Yes my master," mumbled a bumbly person with metal hand but not much brains, as he walked in.  
  
"Give me the report on Flagg's mission." The cruel voice demanded.  
  
"Well, he knocked Potter unconsious and paralyzed him, temporarily." Wormtail said the last part more hesitantly than the rest.  
  
"So, he failed. He was supposed to make Potter totally paralyzed. How does this boy keep escaping. This plan was flawless but you ruined it"  
  
"me??? I wasn't..th.the...one...wh..who..f..fa..failed master"  
  
"Ahhh, but you are the one who picked Flagg and were you not the one who insisted that Flagg would do a great job and pull off the mission perfectly without a flaw. Well, some how, even with my idiot proof plan, he has failed. So, not only does he have to pay but so do you. You have caused me nothing but trouble." With that the cruel wizard raised his wand up, almost lazily and said the final curse that sent a bright green light through the room and left the poor, despictable wormtail limp on the floor, dead.  
  
Somebody heard the noise and ran into the room. "Master!?!"  
  
"You will take his body out into the streets and leave him there for the muggles to find. News will spread and the poor Sirius Black's name will be cleared. But, he will not be able to enjoy it for long. You will send out a dispatch to find Flagg and kill him. If that persons fails to kill Flag he will be killed along with you."  
  
The servant could only stand there in shock. Although he was wiser than the pathetic wormtail he would not last long with the dreaded Lord Voldemort breathing down his neck.  
  
"WHAT are you waiting for? Go now. We must make plans for our next move" Lord Voldemort commanded with so much force that the windows rattled.  
  
The servant left to leave Voldemort in his thoughts. "Even though Potter is not paralyzed this was not a total waste. Not to mention it still leaves that school with a feeling of insecurity. Harry can watch as things start happening around him and he can do nothing to stop it. I made my first move on the board and they have decided to waste their chance and play dumb. They are now in a vulnerable position and I am about to strike with my first real blow. Maybe this all turned out for the best. I guess this could work out after all. Are you ready Potter to play your first real game of Chess."  
  
  
  
  
******Hope you like this chapter. The action is starting to raise some. I am sorry about all that fluffiness before but now I can hopefully get into a more adventure story now. Thank you for the few people who have kept reading my stories. I thank those who have reviewed, either through e-mail and those who have reviewed on this site. I don't have the time to list them all but you all know who you are. Well, hope you enjoyed and please review. Constuctive criticism is fine. Remember this is my first fan fic. ttyl  
  
Love lots,  
  
Chrisfaithalin 


	13. innocent

Chapter 13-innocent  
  
Harry woke up with a start to find that he was drenched in sweat and his blankets were all twisted up. He must of had a nightmare but he could not remember about what. It seemed like it was about chess or something bad. What? That does not make any sense Harry thought. 'I am always having weird dreams, its part of the Harry Potter package. I shouldn't worry about it too much'  
  
Thinking that through made Harry feel much better, so he stepped out of bed to go take a shower and head down to breakfast. It was still a little early in the morning but he saw that Ron was already out of bed so obviously it was not that early.  
  
After he was done with his shower he headed down to the great hall where he found that only about half the hall was filled with students. He noticed that both Hermione and Ron were already sitting at the Gryffindor table and went over to sit down by them. As he sat down, before he could greet anybody, the mail came in and dropped off a daily prophet in front of Hermione and a letter in front of Harry.  
  
Harry opened his letter to find it written by Sirius.  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I do not know if you have already heard from the newspaper but I thought I should write you anyways. Peter was found dead on a street and as you can guess that proves my case true which makes me a free man. As you can guess the Ministry of Magic is compensating me greatly for all the trouble I had gone through and their mistakes for convicting me. Well, I have to visit Dumbledore in the next couple of days to talk to him about recent developements. When I do visit him I will be sure to ask Dumbledore if you, Ron and Hermione could come up to say hi to me. I am sure it will not be any problem now that I am your legal guardian. I have that sorted out with the ministry also. They were more than happy to give me full custody of you since obviously I was so much better than those muggle relatives of yours. So, I must go now for there is a lot to do. I will talk to you soon, hopefully in the next couple of days.   
  
Sirius  
  
  
Not long after Harry had finished his letter Hermione screamed in shock at the article in the Daily Prophet. Obviously she had read the article on Sirius being proven innocent. Hermione turned to Harry to show him the article but he only smiled and read the letter he received from Sirius first explaining what the article said but with a more personal touch. Hermione was ecstatic and Ron could not be any happier. Harry was very happy. He was numb from the feeling. He had never been this happy before. He now had a real home to call his not to mention a real family that he had never had. The only thing that bothered him was that Peter was killed and probably killed by Voldemort. What was Voldemorts reason because he always has a reason to kill somebody. That must mean that he has a plan and that Voldemort is not happy with Peter's work.   
  
Most of those thoughts were pushed out of Harry's head by the thought of living with Sirius and having the home he always had dreamed of. His mood could not even be dampered by the thought of having DADA next which turned out to be not as much of a fun class as Lupin and Moody tought. Not to mention Prof. Risp seemed to have something against every student. Atleast he did not play favorites to any students like Snape did but he still was not a fun teacher to have.  
  
  
************I know that was not much of a chapter but I needed to get that out of the way. It should play more of a role in the plot to have Sirius proven innocent. I should also have more on Prof. Risp. It is the weekend and hopefully I will have another (hopefully longer and more eventful) chapter soon. Well thanks for those who are reviewing. Please, please review.******** 


	14. a scream

The next couple of weeks passed quickly to Harry. He had finally found a family and was looking forward to visiting his godfather on the Christmas holidays. Harry had invited Ron and Hermione over for the holidays and they excitedly accepted the invitation. Vacation was approaching quickly without any sign of anything wrong going to happen but that all changed in a single minute.  
  
It was the last weekend before the Christmas holidays. It was a Saturday and of course there was a trip to Hogsmeade. The trio were on their way towards the quiet village. That day happened to be the first real good snow of the year. The world seemed to be perfect. The tranquility of the soft snow falling on everything around them covering the trees and ground in a heavenly white blanket. They were content just laughing and joking around about what they were going to do over their vacation. Soon the conversation shifted Ron and who he has been running off to at night.  
  
"What are you talking about? I do not go running off in the middle of the night" Ron answered but seemed to not be telling the truth. "Even if I was sneaking out to go snogging with some gorgeous women who could not stand to be away from the charming hunk of a guy that I am then what is it to you?"  
  
From the expression on Ron's face the dumbest person in the world could tell that the red head actually believed what he just spoke to his best friends. Of course that did not go well with Harry and Hermione. They just busted out laughing not being able to walk another foot, they had to pause to double over in laughter. Ron seemed bewildered by this though. Harry finally was able to regain his composure for a few minutes while Hermione was still laughing to speak a couple words. "Sorry to burst your little bubble ronniekins but if there is any 'stud' in this group of ours it would be me of course. The famous Harry Potter." Of course Harry was only joking but that seemed to make Hermione laugh even harder which seemed to hurt Harry's ego just a tad bit. "What are you laughing at Hermione?" Harry was quite puzzled.  
  
Between gasps for air she was able to spit out. "Don't you see how humerous it is that you two are so egotistical that you think one is handsomer than the other." After a minute was able to stand up straight and speak a little more clearly. "Now, I am more partial to Harry with his dark hair and eyes." Harry seemed pleased and grabbed her hand and gave it a quick squeeze.  
  
"Well, I don't count your vote because you wouldn't be able to count it fair since you off snogging with him whenever your nose isn't stuck in a book. Lavender of course will agree with me about who is the cuter." With that last word he ran ahead to find his beloved girlfriend.   
  
Harry just laughed and soon the whole ordeal was forgotten because Harry and Hermione worked themselves into heated conversation about what would be worse 'being stuck in a room with no escape with Draco or Snape'. The teenagers could not decide but it was still funny thinking of all the pros and cons and the different scenarios of each person.  
  
They finally reached the outskirts of Hogsmeade and were debating on where to head first when they heard a scream. The scream was something Harry only heard in his nightmares. It had so much anguish in it that it hurt to hear. Hermione and Harry looked at eachother in fear because they recognized who it was that screamed. They ran forward at full speed hoping that there fears would not come true but when they reached the scene of disturbance they saw exactly what they didnt want to see. Ron leaning over the limp body of Lavendar Brown.   
  
The normally quick thinking Hermione had stood there in shock not knowing what to do. Harry had to grasp her around the waist for fear she might collapsed. Harry sent Dean running back to Hogwarts to get the teachers over hear. Specifically Dumbledore. He sat Hermione down on the ground, ran over to Ron and pulled him away from Lavendars body. Then Harry checked for a pulse on Lavendar. Relief came in a large wave when he felt a pulse, a weak one at that but it still was hope.   
  
  
  
*******************Well here is the next chapter. Sorry it isnt longer but I have had a writers block. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. Thank you for those who are reviewing. Please Review and tell me what you think of this story. Thanks again.***************** 


	15. weakening

As Harry leaned down feeling Lavendars pulse he noticed that the pulse was weakening, becoming more faint. He ran a hand through his hair and thought frantically about what to do. He wanted to go join Hermione and cry, he should try to make some sense of the chaos, but wanting to help Lavendar seemed to be the strongest.  
  
He got fed up stood up straight and yelled in a commanding voice some orders, "Everybody, do not panic,"most turned to him and listened since he was the boy who lived he must know what to do. "Get you wands out, if you don't have one stay close to somebody who has one. Everybody head back towards the school and don't go wondering off. Stay together above all else" People, not knowing what else to do decided that what he said sounded logical and decided to follow his orders. "Seamus, Dean, Ron, and Hermione stay with me. We will start taking Lavendar back to school until Dumbledore gets to us."  
  
They finally seemed to come out of the trance they were in and get their wits about them. Harry thought of the levitation spell he once learned in his first year and remembered the spell similar that would be perfect to keep Lavendar floating gently. He performed the spell and slowly Lavendar started to float above the ground smoothly and he told each person to take a spot by her to make sure she is protected.   
  
Hermione got up and wiped her face and with much inner struggle she made herself more composed. Ron put his arm around Hermione's shoulder comfortingly while his other hand was occupied with holding Lavendars hand. The guys minus Harry seemed to be doing fine with bringing her back. Harry went back a few steps from everybody to see if by some slim chance the guilty person stayed behind to watch the havoc they caused.   
  
With his wand pointed out in front of him ready for any unexpected attack. He looked behind many bushes hoping to find some clue or trace of something they left behind as to give Harry some idea of who this was. His search was pointless for nothing turned up so he ran ahead to join the rest.  
  
Harry checked Lavendars pulse to find it is so very faint. He started to panic that maybe Dumbledore would not make it back in time. His eyes darted all over the freshly blanketed land to rest upon several figures racing towards them. As he squinted he could make out the figures of Dumbledore, Mcgonnagal, Snape, and Risp. For the second time that day Harry almost collapsed in relief.   
  
When the teachers got into earshot Harry told them "Her pulse is very weak. I don't know what is wrong. People said out of nowhere they heard somebody yell a spell and Lavendar collapsed."  
  
Dumbledore nodded in understanding and started commanding orders to the teachers and dismissed the students. He told them they would take over and that it would be best if they went to their common room and waited for new from them.   
  
Reluctantly the five of them made their way slowly back to the Gryffindor common room. When they arrived Ron fell into a chair and put his head in his hands. From the looks of him he did not want to be disturbed. Seamus and Dean went over in a corner to discuss the events and try , without success, to make sense of what happened.   
  
Hermione looked like she was about to break down again. Sensing this Harry lead Hermione up to the boys dormitory. Hermione did not even say that it was against rules for girls to be in the boys dorms. When they reached Harry's bed Harry laid Hermione gently down and laid down next to her and comforted her as she cried. They soon fell asleep like this to be awaken in a couple of hours with news to what happened.  
  
  
(A/N) Well, there is another chapter for you. Harry and Hermione sleeping was all I could think of for an ending. Don't worry its not one of those perverted stories. Sorry chapter is not longer. I am not one of those people that can write long chapters. Please Read and Review. It would make me so much happier. Also sorry for mispellings of names. When ever I am writing my story I never have my books and am too lazy to go get them and check mcgonnagals name or Lavendars. Oh well, you guys should have the idea. I will try to get around to that soon. Well thanks for those who are reviewing. Please once again R/R. 


	16. the news

Harry woke up a couple of hours later to the smell of coconut and the feeling of being very warm and comfortable. He kept his eyes closed as he felt light hair tickle his nose. Wondering what was going on he opened his eyes to see a mass of bush brown hair. It did not click at first but then the memories came swarming back to him about what happened earlier, Lavendar collapsing, Dumbledore telling them to go to the common room, and Him and Hermione crying themselves to sleep in eachothers arms. If it were not for what happened to Lavendar and not wanting to disturb Hermione he would have laughed at how cheezy the whole scenario was.   
  
To Harry it was quite relaxing and soothing laying their in Hermiones arms, feeling her breathing and how she was snuggled so close to his own body. After a few minutes of laying their lost in his thoughts he heard Hermione whisper his name ever so softly."Yes Hermione" he whispered back.  
  
"Are you awake?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I spoke didn't I? How could you tell?"he questioned.  
  
"I felt your breathing change. I have been up for a little while just thinking about what happened." She turned over so she could look into Harry's eyes for comfort.   
  
When Harry caught sight of her face there was a tug at his heart. Her face was streaked with silent tears and he could tell she was really hurting and there seemed to be nothing he could do which killed Harry. Little did he know that just being there was a lot of comfort to Hermione. They just stared into eachothers eyes until they were awaken from dreams to reality by Dean's voice.  
  
"Harry, Hermione, Mcgonnagal is going to tell us what happened and everybody needs to be there." With that Dean went running out of the room.   
  
Harry and Hermione got out of bed quickly at the thought of finally finding out what happened. When they emerged from the dormitory Mcgonnagal took a look at them and were about to tell them that girls in boys dormitories was strictly forbidden when she saw Hermione's tear streaked face and thought of the two people she would have been yelling at. 'they were not doing anything in there more than comforting eachother which is something everybody has a right to have, especially with hard times ahead.' she gave one of her few smiles towards them but it seemed to have more sadness in it then happiness.  
  
She cleared her voice and unrolled a piece of parchment which had the news on it. "attention all students. Today in Hogsmeade there was an attack on one of our students Lavendar Browne. We do not know as of now who attacked or for what reason but they left no clue for us to even start in investigating the situation. As for the state of Lavendar, sadly she is paralyzed from the neck down and will be leaving this school to go to a school meant for the disabled since Hogwarts is not equipped to deal with such situations. As of now their are new rules be instated to insure your safety. Number 1, You are not to go outside of the castle after dark without escort and permission. Number 2, there are to be no more Hogsmeade trips until further notice. Number 3, although the castle is perfectly safe use the buddy system. Always be in company with atleast one other person. These rules are not to be broken, if you do so you will be expelled immediatly. These rules will stay intact until such a time as it is safe to live without them. Good night."  
  
When she finished no body said anything at first at the shock of this happening. Proffessor Mcgonnagal looked as if she wasn't done either. "I would like to see Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter." That of course was everybodys cue to start talking and whispering among themselves asking eachother if they had any idea why The Trio was being talked to. Of course nobody knew but the whispering continued as the three teenagers walked by everybody silently and exited the common room with Mcgonnagal.   
  
  
(A/N... well another chapter out there for the readers. I already have an idea for the next chapter and that should be up in in the next week (hopefully). I am also going to start another story soon. This story is more of my story with a mystery. the other one I am going to start today is going to be h/h fluff. I thought I would not lower myself to do just a fluff story. but I love reading them so much that I thought I would try my luck with one. Maybe more people will review it than this one. Please people R/R. I am getting close to stop writing this story but hopefully I won't have to. Well, any who thank you for those great reviews that I am getting. You have no idea how good that makes me feel. Thnx..r/r....and merry christmas and happy holidays.) 


	17. the end

Chapter 17- the end  
  
The trio arrived at the headmasters office and he welcomed them in. Each of them that Dumbledore did not look his normal self. He actually looked a tad bit twisted. They had no idea what was going on.  
  
"I am guessing you are wondering why I asked you guys to why I have asked you to my office." Dumbledore asked them. Each nodding their head in turn. "Well, I just wanted to see your faces when I go through my plans today."  
  
"What plans?" Harry ventured.  
  
"TO KILL YOU ALL!!! HAHAHA"  
  
"WHAT" The trio yelled.  
  
"Well I am surprised that none of you have figured this out yet but I am not actually Dumbledore. Actually I created him. That exact opposite of my real self."   
  
"Are you....???"  
  
"Yes thats right Harry, I am LORD VOLDEMORT."  
  
They all gasped but had no time to comprehend it all. Voldemort blew up all of Hogwarts killing everybody, except himself. Actually not everybody died. Colin Creevey was spared from the attack. No body knows why, but he did, but later he committed suicide after the love of his life died, Harry. Voldemort took over the world and killed anybody who did not obey him and who did not review to this story, you bastards. He decided to spare me since I wrote such a rockin ending to this story. The End.  
  
A/N Thats what people get for not reviewing. This story was just sitting their unfinished and I just wanted it to end. Plus I thought it was a humerous ending. Anywho, please review and tell me what you thought of the ending. Please read my other story, growing closer. I love that story so much more, so do the readers it seems, I have 75 good reviews on the story and I think if for some reason you liked this story for the coupling you would like growing closer, it is so much better written and all that good stuff. So thank you for the few who had reviewed this story but I have moved on. 


End file.
